BFDI(A) Murder Mystery
Since this is what people are doing why not I join? alive: coiny, david, donut, dora, eraser, firey, flower, golfball, gelatin, ice cube, leafy, match, needle, nickel, pen, pencil, snowball, teardrop, tennis ball, and woody. Murdered: Ruby Location: Hotel Detective: Announcer Murderer: Its a mystery,There could even be multiple who knows. Chapter 1 - Murder It was a regular day in Goiky in a hotel where all the characters were until gunshots are heard Leafy: Oh no someone was shot! Pencil: Oh my gosh who was it! drags the dead body of Ruby Pencil: NO not Ruby, I’ve got to tell Match this! rushes off to Match Pencil: I have horrible news - Ruby has been murdered! Match: OMG! like no way! Leafy: Who could have murdered her, I know it wasn’t me or Pin as we were outside of the hotel. Pin: She is right in another room Pen: What do we do Eraser I dont wanna die! Eraser: You will be safe with me around back to the main room Book: Lets go to the kitchen,Maybe we will find some evidence there in the kitchen Spongy: Im hungry Gelatin tries to reach the fridge when he tripped over something scorching hot Leafy: That's Pin!!!!! Who would even set her on fire Chapter 2 - Who could it be? Detective Announcer: I am detective Announcer,It seems that one of you is the murderer all gasp Pencil: Who could have killed our Ruby! Coiny: And Pin too! Match:Its probably Flower they all run to Flower Nickel: Its you killed them isnt it Flower does not reply Nickel: I dont know what your saying Chapter 3 - Interesting finds Sorry chapter 2 was short,This shall be longer I hope Blocky: Guys come here,You wont believe what I found!!! Pen: What is it Blocky: Its an old chest! Leafy: *tries to open* Its locked Leafy: BTW where is the detective Detective Announcer: You didnt know? I was here the whole time,Anyway lets get serious,Tennis ball,Whats your opinion on this TB; I cant believe someone would actually murder two innocent objects,I understand why Pin may have been killed but Ruby? That was a shock Firey: We should find Flower and ask her NIckel: Im suspicious about her too,She never said a word when I came to her Leafy: 100 percent agree. Coiny: Lets go to the bedroom The objects come into the bedroom only to find Rocky and Puffball lying dead on the floor Gelatin: Wow,That was unexpected Flower comes to the scene and detective announcer comes Announcer: Flower,you murdered them didnt you.Many contestants are suspicious Flower: I swear I didnt,I dont even have a knife or a gun see. Announcer: I declare you innocent Flower Chapter 4: First Killer found! Coiny: Noticed something? Pen: What? Coiny: All those murdered so far have been BFDIA contestants,No BFDI contestants Leafy: For now.You never know Pencil: Whoever the killer is,He/she surely picked random objects,Ruby,Pin,then ROCKY! Clearly the most random kills ever *a pop is heard* Leafy rushes to the death site to find a knife lying on the ground Leafy: So Bubble wasnt killed by accident. The contestants go out of the hotel room Firey: I feel the killer is surely someone from Team No-Name.Golf Ball seems VERY suspicious.She is the most likely person who could have murdered Pin,Puffball,Ruby,Rocky and Bubble Gelatin: True.Ruby and Bubble betrayed GB, Pin is GB's rival captain while Rocky and Puffball were just annoying her. Pencil: We should ask her Firey: GB! GB: What? Gelatin: Tell us proof that you murdered them! GB: Me murderer? I didnt even have a weapon. Eraser: I think I saw the killer.He/she went in the elevator. Pencil: Who is it?! Eraser: Lets just see The objects run until Eraser pins down the killer Everyone: BLOCKY!!!!! Blocky: Wait! I just murdered them because I was jealous.Pin was red and she always got the attention so I killed her.I liked popping Bubble so I did that.Rocky,Puffball and Ruby were just fun to kill you see! Announcer: You found killer 1.You have two more killers to find Book: TWO more! Wow. Blocky: I will KILL YOU ALL! Blocky stabs David and Bomby before he gets crushed by a chair Pencil: Phew that was close. Chart Murdered so far Ruby - Shot Pin - Set on fire Rocky - Found dead Puffball - Found dead Bubble - Popped Bomby - Killed David - Killed Killers Killer 1 - Blocky - Crushed Killer 2 - ? Killer 3 - ? Category:Bumblebee Category:Murder Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA